Sasuke's Dream: NYC
by Rasengan22
Summary: A year has passed since the funeral and Naruto and Sasuke still aren't speaking. Deidara invites Naruto to NYC much to Sasuke's displeasure. Naruto isn't so happy either, but when Sasuke rescues him at a club one night, he begins to wonder if Sasuke isn't as far into the dark side as he'd originally thought. ISOC. Dream. NYC.


"No," Naruto said firmly.

Deidara shook the leather pants in his face. "P-pleaaaase, Naruto. Now that I finally have you here, I have to show you off to my friends! Sasuke never lets me do that, though he shows off in his usual Sasuke way by looking sexy and broody and generally scaring everyone away."

"So you're using me as a replacement?" He asked jokingly, taking the comment in stride. "Wait, does that make me second-rate compared to him?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" A deep voice spoke up from behind them.

Deidara and Naruto both looked behind to find Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"When did you get home?" Deidara asked lightly.

Briefly, Naruto's eyes met with Sasuke's, but neither of them could apparently muster a warm expression (or even a fake one), nor did they bother greeting each other.

"Ten minutes ago," Sasuke replied.

"Ah, well, usually you work so late, so I wasn't expecting you back. Naruto and I are going out tonight to a club! Isn't that exciting? I'm going to show him the city nightlife!"

"Aren't those mine?" Sasuke asked, stepping inside the room.

He brushed against Naruto's side on his way to grab the pants out of Deidara's hand.

"Yes, but you never wear them, and, again, I didn't think you'd be coming home."

"So you went into my room without my permission?"

"What's wrong with that?" Deidara looked comically confused, although it was obvious he was just fucking with Sasuke. "I do it all the time!"

Sasuke frowned. "And that's part of the problem. Haven't we had a talk about boundaries?"

"What's boundaries between family?" Deidara fluttered his eyelashes at Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced at him, glaring.

"What? I didn't want to wear them anyway. Take them back," Naruto told him unsympathetically.

The furrow between Sasuke's brows deepened. "I should for your own benefit. On you, they'd only look tacky."

Hardly fazed by the insult, Naruto snorted, rolled his eyes, and wandered over to the bed, where he took a seat and placidly folded his hands in his lap. He didn't care that Sasuke was still staring at him like that. He'd been a complete brat since Naruto stepped into the apartment. In fact, he'd been a brat for a very long time, and Naruto was tired of it.

"Now, now, can't we be civil to each other?" Deidara asked, though he was physically standing between them. "Not to mention Naruto is _my _guest."

"It's not as if you asked my permission to have said guest in our apartment," Sasuke refuted. "Telling me he's coming is different than asking me if he can stay."

"Last I checked, I'm _older _than you," Deidara replied, sounding snappish. "Not to mention, I don't need your permission to bring someone into an apartment owned by my mother."

When Sasuke's cheeks started to tint red in anger, Naruto had to stifle a laugh. Though he made absolutely no sound, Sasuke's eyes were upon him again as if reading his thoughts.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Sasuke murmured icily.

Naruto, after casually crossing his legs at the ankles, leaned back on his arms, chin tilted slightly upward. "Isn't that what you're supposed to do on vacation?"

Deidara let out a heavy sigh, apparently growing tired of their tête-à-tête. He shoved the pants at Sasuke's chest and proceeded to shoo him out of the room.

"Listen, we don't have time for a pissing contest, Sasuke. Do you _see _what I have to work with? They won't let him into a gay club lookinig as hetero as that. You're wasting my time. I'll find something in _my _closet for him to wear!"

"Please don't," Naruto mumbled, watching with self-righteous amusement as the older blonde—who was dressed in a blue suede mini skirt and an asymmetrical black shirt with chains running around the front—attempted to forcefully remove Sasuke from his fluffy pink bedroom.

If Sasuke wanted to, he could've easily overpowered him. Sasuke's build, Naruto had noticed, changed drastically since the last time they saw one another—the funeral. It was clear at that time Sasuke hadn't been eating or sleeping. He'd lost weight and seemed like he could care less about his own health. But, even if his _attitude _hadn't improved, his physique had.

When Sasuke retreated to his bedroom with the slam of a door, Deidara shut his own door and leaned against it, lifting his bangs up with a heavy, frustrated puff of breath.

"What do you think?" Deidara asked, bracelets clinking. "Should we ask him to go with us?"

Naruto assumed he was joking so he laughed and sat up straighter on the bed. "You're funny."

"I'm being serious." Deidara crossed his arms. "You two used to be so close." He took several steps toward him until he was standing directly in front of Naruto. "Don't you want to fix it?"

It was almost as if there were a slight tic that took over one side of his face.

"You're kiddin', right?"

"I'm not. Frankly, I think it's childish. Itachi and I have discussed this plenty of—"

"_Listen_, I'm _not _the one who—"

Deidara put a hand up, waving polished, bejeweled nails in front of him. "We're too old to be playing the blame game. I know Sasuke. I know him as well as you do." The man smirked. "Although, maybe not in the _Biblical _sense like you—"

Naruto turned red, putting up a hand and creating space between them. "It never went that far."

"Hmm." Deidara sounded doubtful as he tossed his hair over a shoulder.

"Is this why you invited me? Did you and Itachi think I'd, once again, attempt to mend everything between us? Suck up all the shitty things he's done since we graduated?"

"He lost both of his parents, Naruto."

"I _know _that," Naruto argued defensively. "Don't you think I _know _that? I loved them, _too_, you know. This isn't about that! I tried to be there for him, but he didn't want that. He pushed, and clearly he's doin' well without me nagging him. I was probably only gettin' in his way. If he doesn't want me in his life, I'm fine with respectin' that."

By the time he finished, he knew his face was red hot and he was out of breath. Deidara was giving him a look of disappointment, which only frustrated him further.

"It's not that we're trying to burden you with this responsibility because we're lazy," Deidara assured him. "It's that you're the only one who can reach him. You've always been that person. The only one who can get a reaction out of him. The emotion he showed just now is more than he's shown in months, and I know Sasuke. He wouldn't have come in here and spoken like that if he wasn't trying to get a rise out of you. Did you think about that?"

Well, no. He hadn't. He'd been too busy taking satisfaction in seeing Sasuke get bullied by Deidara. How the hell was he supposed to magically interpret Sasuke's cruel comments as a cry for attention? And did he even _believe _that? Sasuke could be mean. Sasuke could be cruel. Naruto had seen it over and over again, many times. To keep putting up with it would make him a doormat. And Naruto had his own life now. For fuck's sake, he was _dating _someone.

Or, well. They were _technically _on break. _Again_. ...Irrelevant.

Nervously, he rubbed at his lips, chapped from the chilly weather.

"Should we even be goin' out in this weather?" He asked, hoping to avoid the subject.

"Don't change the subject."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and pouted. Deidara, smiling, lay his hands upon Naruto's shoulders and gave him a gentle, playful shake.

"You're going to do what's right, aren't you?" Deidara asked sweetly, making kissing noises at him.

"Hmph. No." Naruto turned his head away, but Deidara drew him back with the tip of a very sharp fingernail.

"I've already planted it into that pretty head of yours," the older blonde sing-songed, grasping Naruto's chin more firmly. "I'm going to ask Sasuke if he wants to join us."

"He'll say no."

"Then," Deidara looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "...I'll blackmail him."

"Wow, you're scary."

"Yes, I am. You could say I'm a blackmail artist."

"Wait, so what do you have on Sasuke that you could blackmail him with?"

Deidara suddenly looked wary. "Oh, nothing much."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "From that expression, it seems you do."

"It's nothing you need concern yourself about," Deidara replied with some finality, so Naruto didn't argue though he wanted to. The other man then booped him on the nose. "Who knows, maybe magic will happen tonight and the two of you will rekindle your bond?"

"What kind of gay porn have _you _been watching lately?"

"I'll show you my playlist later." Deidara giggled, waggling a finger in front of his face. Naruto leaned back so he didn't lose an eyeball or two.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"You might learn some skills that you could use to win Sasuke back."

Naruto scoffed. "It's not like that, and like I told you, I'm datin' somebody."

"Sure you are, sweetie." Deidara pressed his palm to Naruto's forehead.

"Why are you and Itachi and all the other guys always plottin' this kinda stuff?" He asked. "Don't you ever get tired of creating so much drama?"

"Tired of _drama_?"' Deidara let out a dramatic, operatic guffaw. "Tired of _dra-ma_? _Excuse _me. Do you _know_ who you're _speaking _to?" He clapped his hands twice before swooping in to stare at him, a whole two inches between their faces. "I. _**Live**_. For. _Drama_. Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto didn't know what to say to that. He gulped. "Eh heh. You, uh. You can be as scary as Itachi sometimes."

"Where do you think he learned it?" Deidara roughly pushed his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Now, after I finish blackmailing Sasuke so that he goes out with us, I'm _really_ going to need to do something with your hair."

"My hair? What's wrong with my hair?" Naruto stuck out his bottom lip.

"..."

"Seriously."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. You'll be as pretty as Sasuke by the time I'm through."

"Pretty? I'm a _guy_. I don't know that I wanna look pretty, no offense."

"Offense taken. Men can look pretty."

"Of course they can, just look at Itachi and Sasuke—" He quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, but it was too late.

"Indeed, they are very pretty, aren't they? And you are… _also _very good looking… in a very… masculine kind of way, while Sasuke can be… very androgynous."

"I dunno, I think Sasuke's pretty damn masculine," Naruto blurted, not realizing that habit to defend Sasuke hadn't completely disappeared. "Not to say it's bad to _not _be. But, you know."

"Oh, baby boy. I'm going to make you look sexy in a way you've never experienced before."

"...More than eyeliner?" He asked meekly, recalling the many times Sasuke had put some on him back in the old days. Frankly, he liked it at the time. But, since college, he'd hung out with other people and that just wasn't him anymore. Not that there was anything wrong with men wearing makeup. It's just that he, particularly, didn't want to because he didn't want to.

"Yes. More than eyeliner. Not that you need much of anything. I think if I just—" Deidara bit into his bottom lip and slicked back Naruto's hair so that it showed his forehead. "_Yes_. I'll put you in some jeans and a very blousy kind of shirt, tuck it in, with a belt… boots…"

The corners of Naruto's mouth began to quirk. "You're starting to drool."

"I'm starting to a _lot _more than drool thinking about the end product. Alas," Deidara sighed, stepping away from him and dancing toward the door, a hand gracefully set upon the knob. "I can't enjoy the fruits of my labor, but at least someone else I know and love can."

"Seriously, Deidara. Nothing is gonna happen between Sasuke and me tonight—"

"I'm sorry, did you hear something?" Deidara covered his ears after opening the door. Then, quickly danced out of the room, leaving Naruto very confused and flustered.

Sasuke… Sasuke was irritating, arrogant, and… spiteful. But, there was always going to be a part of his heart that cared about him, and now that Deidara had put the thought into his head. Well. Maybe he could try being nicer. He could try starting a conversation and ignore all of Sasuke's jabs at his personality or looks or basically everything that made up his existence. It was true a part of him resented being the one always forced to fix all their issues (even the ones so obviously caused by Sasuke)—as that had been the pattern throughout high school. It had taken a long time for him to not only get over the strong feelings he'd had for Sasuke when they were teenagers, but to get over _all _the hurtful things Sasuke did or said since graduation. He thought Sasuke made his feelings pretty clear, too, when he'd blocked Naruto from all of his social media and never returned his texts or calls following the funeral.

Some things just weren't repairable, right?

Naruto, thumbs twiddling as his hands lay in his lap, stared at the door. There were a lot of colorful scarves hanging on a hook. He hoped he wouldn't have to wear one. Honestly, it looked like Hello Kitty ate a rainbow and then threw it up all over this bedroom. Was that even an aesthetic? Still, it was nice of Deidara to be hosting him. They were sharing a bed, and even if Deidara tried to cuddle him at night, it didn't bother him. Deidara really was like a brother. A brother that looked as good in mini-skirts as any girl he'd ever dated.

He shook his head, smiling softly to himself.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Naruto picked up a stuffed pink rabbit sitting on top of the pillows. "No response, huh? That's fair."

He set it down, mulling over everything Deidara said when suddenly the door opened. Naruto couldn't read Deidara's face at all, but got the feeling Sasuke might've refused.

"Well?" He asked anyway, though he expected to hear about a violent rejection.

"He's coming," Deidara announced, a smile growing on his face. "But on one condition." He held up a single finger.

"And that is?" Naruto asked, curious.

"He wants to invite some friends."

"Friends? Sasuke has friends?"

"Yes… "

He looked uncertain, which made an uneasy Naruto wiggle back and forth on the edge of the bed. "Well? What's the problem?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Deidara quickly waved away his trepidation. "They're," He placed a finger to his lips, coated in a glossy purple lipstick. "Very New York."

"Uh huh..."

"My friends will be there, too," Deidara added.

"Okay... cool." He couldn't even imagine what type of friends Sasuke might've made here. Why did Yagura keep coming to mind? He shuddered at the thought. "So… about this makeover?"

"Oh God, yes. Let's get started or we'll never make it to the club. I'll steal some clothes from Sasuke's closet once he's in the shower, don't worry!"

"...Awesome."

Deidara gave him a wink as he went over to his desk and began making different piles out of makeup and various hair products. "Don't worry, Naruto. You can trust me."

He swallowed, watching Deidara hoard products like a squirrel. "Not so sure about that, but… alright. I mean, since you and Itachi have gone to so much trouble to get me here."

Deidara chuckled, but it almost sounded a little evil. "That's the spirit. It'll be fun, don't worry."

"Great…" He wet his lips, eyes shifting to the door. "Can't wait."

* * *

Since Sasuke was going to join them later, Naruto and Deidara arrived at the club via a very chatty Uber driver. When they got out of the car, Naruto glanced at the line leading out of the door. He looked at Deidara, who was staring directly at him, a huge grin on his face. The blonde had been stealing glances at him like that ever since they'd left the apartment.

"What?" Naruto asked, growing self-conscious.

"Nothing." Deidara smiled at him strangely, body angled in his direction and rather close, even giggling the longer he stared at Naruto.

"Seriously," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You look hot. I'm _flirting _with you." Deidara shrugged his narrow shoulders cutely and scrunched his nose. "I do good work if I say so myself."

"I have a feelin' my parents' genes helped a lot."

"That, too." Deidara proceeded to run his hands lightly down both of Naruto's arms. "Damn."

Naruto was starting to feel like a piece of meat. "You're like a brother to me, you know."

"This skirt I'm wearing isn't doing it for you?" Deidara opened his coat, flashing him. He did look attractive and stylish, as usual. Wearing a black leather skirt and fishnets that also covered his muscled stomach, Deidara had that sexy, androgynous thing going. His eyeliner was a thick black tonight, and he'd rimmed Naruto's eyes, too, just enough that the blue stood out.

"You look amazing," Naruto replied and meant it. Playfully, he cupped Deidara's face, brushing his thumb just under the man's bottom lip. Unexpectedly, Deidara reacted by narrowing his eyes and parted his lips just enough that Naruto took it as a genuine, uh. _Reaction_. He decided to ease back on his teasing and, instead, slipped his hands into his jean's pockets.

"Sasuke is going to die when he sees you," Deidara murmured, apparently trying to reign himself in. He went to fuss with Naruto's hair, which was slicked back to show off his forehead. He'd even put a longer silver earring in one of Naruto's ears. Deidara tugged on it.

"What exactly are you up to?" He asked. "I'm not gonna seduce Sasuke, geez."

"You won't have to looking like that." Deidara licked his lips one last time before looping his arm with Naruto's. "Shall we go in?"

"Don't we have to get to the back of the line?" Naruto let himself be tugged toward the entrance.

"Please, as if you'd ever have to wait in line when you're with me. Have you learned nothing?"

Not that he should've been surprised, but it was true. They passed by the line and with barely a nod, the bouncer let them slide through the door and into the club without paying a cover. The music—a song with a deep, dirty bass—helped accentuate a rather already oversexualized club vibe. Ninety-nine percent of the crowd was male, and a lot of them were very good looking. As they walked in, a lot of heads turned their way. Naruto, though trying to play cool, wasn't completely unaffected. He felt their eyes on him like several pairs of hands brushing up and down, all over his body. It was an ego boost for sure, and he almost felt like he was his teenage self again, when he used to go with Sasuke or Sai to dance clubs in Seattle's LGBT district.

Honestly, it was a side of him that had lay dormant for a long time. Deidara skipped off to meet up with his group of friends that had gathered in a corner booth. Naruto offered to get them drinks first. He thought he'd be in the mood for a beer, but now he was thinking cocktail. Or shots. When he was on campus, he went out with his friends Kiba and Ino, or, well. Shion. It was disorienting a bit, to go from that world back to this one all over again. He walked with a swagger, knowing that he _did _look pretty good thanks to Deidara's meticulous styling. As he made his way through the crowd, he felt the "accidental" brush of hands or body parts against his own, but it's not as if it were particularly bothersome. He wedged himself between a couple of guys, ready to patiently wait on the bartender when, right away, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He glanced to his right, spotting a man who—for a second—resembled Sai.

Naruto had been staring.

"Hey," said the man.

"Uh, hi." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry for starin'. You looked just like an old friend from high school."

"Wait, you're in _high school_?"

"No, no." He chuckled again. "Years back… we don't talk anymore, so you startled me a bit."

"Old boyfriend?"

"No," he replied with a shake of his head. "Just a friend."

"Too bad for him."

Naruto smiled bashfully, angling his head downward as he slid his tongue across his teeth. "Uh, yeah… maybe not."

"So, did you come here alone?" The man asked, shifting his body more in Naruto's direction.

"Nah. Here with a guy back there." He pointed vaguely. "Just getting us some drinks."

"A boyfriend?" The stranger asked, looking hopeful he'd say otherwise.

"No, more like a brother." Naruto eyed the band logo on the man's t-shirt. "Nice shirt. I saw them in Chicago a couple months ago. One of my favorite bands."

"Oh, really? You have good taste. Saw them a couple of weeks ago. Small venue here in Brooklyn."

"You're from New York then?"

"I am. You're not?"

"Only here visiting."

The bartender finally came to his end of the bar. Naruto got his attention, but the man grabbed his wrist.

"I won't make you stay long," said the man. "But at least one shot before you go. On me. Since we both like the same band and all."

Naruto couldn't think of a legitimate reason to say no, so he agreed.

"One shot. Wait, two. I'll buy one for you. For a fellow fan."

Naruto placed an order for a couple of cocktails for him and Deidara, and then a shot for himself and his new friend. They chatted more about music while he waited. The shots arrived first, so—after clinking their glasses together—he threw back the one he'd bought.

"Sorry, tequila is about the only shot I ever get anymore."

"Don't apologize, tequila is one of my favorites, too. I only got something different since you ordered that one. I like your hair, by the way. ...Natural blonde?"

Naruto leaned against the bar counter (there wasn't room to sit). "Yeah, it's natural. Heh. Thanks. I usually style it differently."

"Style it like this more often," the man replied, bringing the second shot glass to his lips, eyeing Naruto with obvious interest.

He was feeling guilty. Was this leading him on too much? He was only trying to be friendly. And being around gay men was somethting he was accustomed to. Even the flirting. In fact, he'd learned more about how to flirt from Itachi's friends than anyone. Not that he was flirting now. It was even more—not quite awkward—but weird since he looked so much like Sai.

"You sure you don't have any relatives in the Seattle area?" He asked.

"Ah, is it that guy again? The one I look like?"

"Mm, yeah. I wonder if it's a sign. Do you believe in those?"

"I wonder," said the man. He nudged the shot glass in Naruto's direction. "I met you, after all."

Naruto blushed and gave no response. He was smiling as he picked up his shot. Barely, though, was he able to swallow it before someone bumped into him, almost sending him into the stranger's lap. He was preparing to start a fight when, after whirling around, he came face to face with a stone-faced Sasuke. The look he gave was so cold Naruto had to think for a second about whether he'd done anything wrong to Sasuke in the last few hours. Then, as if appearing by magic, a beer was automatically placed on the counter for him. Sasuke grabbed it, gave Naruto one last glare, and disappeared into the crowd before Naruto could get out a word.

"Wow, that was rude," the man said, returning Naruto's attention to him. "Some gay men think they can act like that when they're good looking. Thankfully not all of us are like that. You, I mean. When I saw you coming over, I thought you wouldn't spare me a glance."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Let's just say, you're a 10—like that guy. But you're nice. Easy to talk to… and… very sexy."

"Uh, well. I mean—"

"It's okay. I know you said you're here with a friend, but it's been nice chatting with you."

"Er…" Naruto bit his lip, distracted again when the bartender brought his drinks. "I mean… for a New Yorker, you've been pretty friendly. Respect, too. For likin' my boys." Playfully, he tugged at the front of the man's shirt, but then they took hold of Naruto's wrist. He raised his eyes.

"If you're free later," the guy said to Naruto, "One dance?"

A few thoughts flew through his mind at once. Should he tell him he's not gay? Should he tell him he's not interested? Was dancing with a guy even a big deal? It wasn't to him. But, he was more worried about leading the guy on. Then again, he was here to have fun. He was a big boy, too. If he wasn't comfortable with something, he could say so. It was likely they wouldn't bump into each other again after this anyway, so Naruto gave a friendly shrug and a smile.

"Maybe."

The man nodded, quickly giving Naruto's belt buckle a tug. "I hope so. I love this shirt on you, by the way. You really do have great style."

Wow, talk about an ego boost speaking to this guy. Damn.

Sheepishly, Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Uh… thanks… so… I'll, uh… see you later?"

The man laughed at him. "Cute… yeah. I hope so."

"Heh. Well, bye then." He couldn't wave since he had a drink in each hand, so he just raised one of the glasses. "And thanks for the shot. Have a good one."

Naruto turned, walking away from the bar feeling like a million bucks. It was difficult to get through the masses of people who were standing on the outskirts of the dance floor (which also wasn't exceptionally large). As he approached the large corner booth, he spotted Sasuke sitting next to another man with silver, shoulder-length hair. He had his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. And, on the end was a red-head who jumped up almost as soon as she saw Naruto.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," she said. The young woman had fiery red hair, very similar to Naruto's mom. For just a second, he was again hit with a wave of nostalgia staring at her.

He barely blinked as she stole one of the drinks out of his hands. There was an impulse to touch it. How could it be _so _similar to his mother's hair?

"You okay?" She asked, sipping at the martini (too bad it was Deidara's). "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Naruto flinched at her words. She called to Sasuke.

"Hey, what's up with your friend? I think he's glitching or something!"

"Isn't that the way all men react when they see your ugly face up close?" The man next to Sasuke called. "Who is he anyway?"

"That's Naruto!" Deidara squealed. "The one I told you about. I styled him! I styled him!"

The red-head grabbed his arm, looking him up and down appraisingly. "Yes, well… But," she adjusted the dark-rimmed glasses sitting high on her nose. "Not as hot as Sasuke!"

"Shut up, just 'cause you got Sasuke on the brain 24/7. He's gay. He's not interested."

Naruto could barely follow their conversation as they started going tit for tat, at least until Sasuke pushed the man out of the booth. Then the bickering duo walked right past him and into the crowd. God, this really was like high school all over again. Why did Sasuke always have such weird, aggressive friends? Oh, wait. Well, they'd been friends at one point, but Naruto had always considered himself to be Sasuke's _normal _friend. ...Right?

Since there was no other place to sit, he slid in beside Sasuke, careful to keep a sliver of space between them. He offered his cocktail to Deidara since the woman walked off with his. Deidara waved his hand. It seemed he already had a drink of his own. Naruto took another sip of his.

"Didn't want to stay and chat with your friend?" Sasuke asked, though Naruto almost didn't hear him because of the music.

"What new friend?" He asked, confused whether he meant the woman or the guy at the bar.

"The one at the bar," Sasuke clarified. "That's Karin. And Suigetsu."

"Ah." Naruto sipped at his drink again, staring elsewhere. He was reaching to check his phone when Sasuke abruptly stole his drink and sipped at it. He looked over at him.

"I was thirsty." Sasuke's gaze lowered and then rose again. "How do my clothes feel?"

Naruto put his elbows on the table. "Clean."

Sasuke must not have been expecting that answer. He snorted and then tried to hide the quirk of his lips behind the martini glass. But, Naruto had seen it, and raised a brow at him.

"Did you start drinking before you came here?" He asked.

Sasuke set the drink down, but spun the stem between his fingers. "That, too."

"Ah," he said again. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he just… didn't like this Sasuke. It felt like a parody of the person he'd known and been close to. It was clear to him that Sasuke was putting up a front, but Naruto just didn't have the energy to break down his wall. _Again_.

For a while, he tried to pay attention to the conversation going on between Deidara and his friends, but it wasn't really a topic he was all that interested in. He did get a hand-me-down drink, though, since Sasuke had stolen his (but didn't even seem to be drinking it!).

"I thought that guy looked a lot like Sai," he said randomly.

Sasuke stopped spinning the glass. "I didn't notice."

Naruto's head snapped in his direction since most certainly he had.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you _glare _at me?"

"When."

"At the bar."

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke pushed the glass away and set his arm along the back of the seat and behind Naruto's head.

"Well, uh. I guess it doesn't in the scheme of life, but you looked kinda pissed."

"Did you know that guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Clearly not. Did _you_?"

Sasuke sneered. "Does your girlfriend know you're picking up gay men while you're here?"

Naruto barked out a laugh, slapping the top of his thigh. "Could you be more obvious?"

"Could you be more fake," Sasuke replied.

He angled his head to the side, staring at him. How could someone that beautiful on the outside be that… _vicious_. Naruto needed to take a deep breath and not get sucked into this cycle again. Sasuke used to antagonize him in high school and then later on, too. Just to rile him up. It was all a game to him. All the cruel or mean things Sasuke said. He was fine so long as he got a reaction out of Naruto, whether it had been affection or anger. It was so _warped_.

"I think I'm going to get another drink." Naruto got out of the booth without looking back. If he kept talking to Sasuke, he was going to end up wanting to punch his pretty face.

How did he manage to put up with it when he was younger? What had he seen in Sasuke he'd thought was so attractive? No. He knew. Sasuke had been different when they first met. Then, after he confessed, there was that whole awkward stage. The on- and off-again moments up until their high school graduation. Sasuke coming out and staying with him at the apartment.

He remembered how mad he'd been at Sasuke for assuming that he'd drop his plans to go to college just to stay in Seattle. How does someone say they love a person only minutes after mentioning they had sex with a random guy only to experience topping for the first time? That was the start of Sasuke's change in personality. _Of course_ he felt sympathetic after the accident. He didn't flinch that week when Sasuke did nothing but insult or ignore him while he was there. He didn't blink when Sasuke tried to kiss him that night because Naruto knew he was grieving. It was so frustrating because… Naruto had thought for so long that there was so much potential and good in Sasuke, but Sasuke seemed to revel in his dark side now.

By the time he had pushed his way through to the bar, he was already riled. All after only a few words from Sasuke. He took in a deep breath, and, this time, when he felt a hand on his ass, he turned around and snapped at some beefy guy in a tight white t-shirt.

"Woah there, tiger," said the bartender as he arrived to take his order. "Bad night?"

Naruto swept his hand through his hair. "No, sorry. I'm…" He attempted a smile. "Can I get, like, a Long Island Iced Tea? I need somethin' strong."

"No problem."

He turned around while waiting, eyeing the dance floor and vaguely wondering if the Sai lookalike had left. Naruto didn't see him around. He did, however, spot Sasuke's friends at the other end of the bar, still arguing. Were they really mad at each other or was that sexual tension? For some reason, the silver-haired one reminded Naruto of Kiba. But… not as cool or good looking. While waiting, he took out his phone and shot Kiba and Ino both a text to see what they were up to. A few minutes passed, with the three of them texting in a group chat. When he finished—and even felt a bit better after talking to them—he turned around and spotted his drink waiting for him. Naruto picked it up and sipped. Shit, though! That was strong. The guy next to him smiled at his reaction, and Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"He makes 'em pretty strong," the guy told him.

"No kidding," he replied, not really wanting to make conversation. "Have a good one."

Naruto only took a step away from the bar when he smacked into someone who'd apparently been standing directly behind him.

"Hey."

For a second, he thought it was Deidara, so he turned—smiling—only to see it was that man from earlier. He even almost said "Sai" out loud. How could two people look so similar?

"Looking for me?" The man asked.

"Heh. I was… kinda just observing."

"Not much of a dancer?"

"I'm not the best," he replied, scanning the crowd. "But, not the worst either."

"Would you believe I trained in dance?"

That got his attention. He grinned. "Really? What kind?"

"Modern. Does that impress you?"

"It does if it's not just a line."

"There you go," said the man. "Being cute again." He put an arm around Naruto's waist and guided them toward the edge of the dance floor, out of the way of the crowd around the bar.

They made some light conversation about music again while Naruto drank his Long Island Iced Tea. Everyone around them appeared as though they were having a good time, and Naruto was beginning to loosen up. The music selection had been decent all night—all songs that were sexy and had that heavy bass. There were the occasional old school hip-hop track or songs from the 80s. Mostly, though, it was a lot of EDM-sounding stuff.

There was a moment when Naruto was looking directly at the other man, but he couldn't really make out his words while he was speaking. Figuring the drink and earlier shots were catching up to him, he gazed up at the changing disco lights and shook his head, trying to clear it.

"You okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Lots of people in here. Gettin' kinda hot. So, you were sayin'."

"Dancer. I'm a dancer, so you'd be in good hands with me."

He felt acutely aware of the fingers squeezing at his waist, a thumb brushing along the top of his belt. There was a frustration building inside him that he couldn't fully explain. He was glad he'd asked for such a strong drink. Naruto took a large gulp, then another.

"Building up your courage?" The man asked, now touching the small of his back.

Was he dissociating or something because he could swear he was 16 again and Sai was here, trying to coax him onto the dance floor. Where was Sai? What was he up to? Was he… doing okay? God, now he was starting to feel guilty for things that happened years ago. The man leaned in closer. Had Naruto not even asked his name? He whispered in Naruto's ear, voice low and husky, hip bumping against his—too close, but also, what was this _feeling_?

"Okay," he said. "One dance… I'm not…"

The man took the empty glass from his hand and set it on the closest tabletop before leading Naruto out. He wasn't sure how they weaved their way through toward the center of the floor. The music thumped loudly in his ears. The lights felt especially bright, and it was so damn hot in here. They were pushed together by the crowd, the man slipping a hand to Naruto's waist. He played with the top button on N aruto's shirt, making like he'd undo it. Naruto pushed his hand away, but otherwise let the man move him around. He could tell he was true to word about his dancing abilities. He maneuvered Naruto about easily, to where he barely had to do anything. It was when he drew Naruto close to his front—a hand tugging at his belt—that he started to feel uncomfortable and disoriented. It wouldn't be the first time he'd become claustrophobic. It's why he hated flying and cramped spaces. Naruto pressed a hand to the man's chest, hoping for some space to breathe, but the guy took it as an invitation to bring his body closer. He felt a thigh wedge between his legs and hot breath fanning across the base of his neck.

Again, he pushed, but his body felt weak and flushed all over. It took all of his strength to finally give him a rough push that sent him back a couple of steps. It didn't deter the man, however. He came back, this time grabbing for Naruto's wrist and giving him a pull in a different direction. Naruto pulled back, losing his balance. He ended up bumping into someone right behind him. They caught Naruto by the arms and held him upright. He turned to make some gesture of thanks only to realize that the person keeping him steady was Sasuke. Was it really, though? Naruto's vision was blurry. He could feel the heat of Sasuke's body through his clothes. For some reason, he instinctively leaned into the familiar warmth. Sasuke said something in his ear, but the words came as if they were underwater. The other man stepped forward, clutching at the front of his shirt, trying to pull Naruto back toward him. Naruto's hand shot out, attempting to push him away, but his whole body felt oddly weak. The man, again, reached for his wrist, which is when Sasuke stepped around and put himself between them. Dizzy again, Naruto pressed his forehead to Sasuke's back, clinging to his shirt. He breathed in deeply, Sasuke's scent filling his nostrils. His hands fell to Sasuke's sides, his waist, and then his hips. Sasuke's body was moving, and Naruto wanted him to stay still. Why did he keep moving like that? Something happened, and Sasuke was no longer there. A few bodies rushed by him. Then, someone else wrapped their arms around him. He felt long hair over one shoulder, and, glancing behind, saw a familiar face. Deliriously, Naruto smiled at Deidara and gave him an "ok" sign. Deidara had a pretty funny look on his face, so Naruto laughed at him and tried to turn in his arms, attempting to get him to dance. Deidara kept trying to say something, but Naruto couldn't hear it over the music. _Oops_. Naruto's feet suddenly went out from under him as he was hoisted in the air. He knew he yelled out, especially when a shoulder went right into his stomach. Shortly after, he found himself staring at the floor, and he was being carried on Sasuke's shoulder.

He felt so hot. Actually, he was starting to feel pretty damn good, though his world had turned upside down. Literally. Eventually, he was set down, and Naruto knew they were now in the musty-smelling bathroom. Sasuke leaned him against the wall, but Naruto still wasn't sure whether this was _really _the Sasuke he knew. Was it possible this was a dream? It felt like it. After all, he kept seeing people's doppelgangers, and it had been a long time since Sasuke had looked at him like this. Sasuke was… _concerned_? About _him_? Unlikely.

"Dream Sasuke," Naruto whispered fondly and giggled at his own joke as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "What's with that look, huh? You don't care about me anymore."

Since none of this was real, he reached for Sasuke's shirt and drew him closer. Sasuke touched his cheek, and Naruto leaned into the hand. Their faces were very close.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked. "You're burning up."

"See for yourself," he replied, taking Sasuke's wrist and pressing the hand to his chest.

"I think that guy put something in your drink," Sasuke said. "Twice."

"Huh? What drink? What guy?" He settled his hands on Sasuke's waist, trying to get him to dance. "I would go out tonight," he sang to him, "But I haven't got a stitch to wear. This man said it's gruesome that someone so _handsome"_—he poked Sasuke in the chest—"Should _care_."

Sasuke's expression softened after he finished singing, and Naruto took it as an invitation to wrap his arms around the other man's neck, swaying their bodies together like old times.

"Been a while since we danced together, Sasuke." He smiled widely and noticed a couple of guys in front of the sink gawking at them. "Hey. How's it goin', guys?"

They laughed at him and left just as another person came in. It was that guy with the silver hair! He was standing right beside Sasuke, but staring at Naruto.

"This has been happenin' a lot, I hear," Suigetsu was saying to Sasuke. "We should've warned him. Always happens to some damn tourist, I swear."

"Did you call the police?" Sasuke asked.

"What police?" Naruto looked between them, still holding Sasuke close.

"Nah, the bouncer's got a hold of 'em and then he made a run for it. He okay?"

"Does it look like he's okay?" Sasuke asked while staring into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto didn't know what they were talking about, so he just smiled and started to hum an old song stuck in his head. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, which made Naruto's grin grow bigger.

He decided to sing instead of hum. "But I can't kiss you 'til you lift up your chin. You have to want to stop being alone."

"What, does he think this is an audition?" Suigetsu joked and tugged at Naruto's earring.

"Funny guy," Naruto commented and flipped him off. "Who are you again?"

Suigetsu stepped over to him, bringing his face so close that Naruto could see he was wearing contacts. "You sure he's drugged? Maybe his personality is just fucked?"

"_You're_ fucked," Naruto retorted smartly.

"Is that an offer?" Suigetsu grinned suggestively at him. "C'mon, Sasuke. Let me have a piece."

"Shut up, Suigetsu. And leave us alone. Tell Deidara I'll take care of this."

Naruto's attention focused on him again. "Huh? Since when do you take care of—"

Sasuke silenced him with another one of those scary, stony looks.

"Bye, Suigetsu," Naruto sing-songed smugly as the other man backed off and left the bathroom.

"You should drink this." Sasuke pulled away, offering the bottled water Suigetsu had brought him. "I'll take you home."

"Why? I feel great!" He took the water Sasuke offered, though. His mouth felt incredibly dry.

Some of the water slipped from his lips as he drank it. Drops ran down his chin, neck, and over his collarbone. Naruto touched his chest, noticing that his shirt was open more than before.

"Ah, he ripped a button off your shirt!" Naruto looked down at the exposed skin.

"It's only a shirt," Sasuke murmured, watching him carefully. "Keep drinking that water."

Naruto didn't want to. "Why are you…?" He shook his head. "No, I don't wanna do this. I wanna go." He pushed away from the wall, but only got a few feet before Sasuke gripped his arm.

That little bit of contact sent the strangest sensations all over his body, almost every hair standing on end. What the hell? He was almost panting as he stood there.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called to him, though they were standing face to face near the door.

"I—" He felt itchy and strange all over. "M'gonna go… back to the dance floor, I think."

Sasuke tried to stop him, but two men came in right as Naruto was leaving. He was able to escape, though he stumbled down the short hallway. Others were standing around and reached out to keep him upright. One man tried to grab his hand, and, again, Naruto felt that crazy warming sensation all over his body, but it freaked him out. He walked away, more quickly and went straight into the crowd of dancing bodies. Naruto pushed his way through. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. He wanted to have a good time, too. The music didn't bother him like before, neither did the lights. He started moving his body to the thump of the bass.

When was the last time he felt this good? He threw his hands in the air, dancing with those around him. Naruto was laughing. It was easy to find others to dance with. Every brush of a body against his set off that sensation of—what was it? Lust? He could hear his pulse in his ears. Even touching his own body set him off. Just as he was really getting into the song, a figure dressed all in black was standing in front of him. Dark hair, dark clothes, dark eyes.

Naruto stood still until his eyes became more focused. Then, moving quickly forward, he grabbed for the back of Sasuke's neck. It brought their faces close. He wet his lips, pushing his fingers through all that thick hair. He pulled at it as he cupped the back of Sasuke's head. Just slightly, Sasuke's chin tilted, exposing his neck to Naruto. He felt an impulse and, unable to control it, pressed forward against Sasuke's body, licking a slow, wet stripe up his neck. The reaction he received was a shudder and a quick exhale that he found encouraging. He nudged Sasuke's jaw with the tip of his nose, almost nuzzling him. He held tight to Sasuke's hip. A hand pressed into one of Naruto's shoulder blades, lithe fingers digging into his skin deliciously.

"Stop it," Sasuke said in his ear, but he didn't sound especially convincing.

Naruto held onto him, hand firmly set in place on his lower back. He rocked their hips together, lifting his head from Sasuke's shoulder when another gasp escaped the man's lips. Naruto stared at his face in awe. His dark bangs framed his beautiful, pale face. The cheekbones were so much more delicate than when they were kids. Sasuke really looked like… a man.

Wait… Sasuke… no… this wasn't right. Why…?

His brain was telling him one thing, his body another.

But, with Sasuke looking at him like that… Naruto's gaze lowered to Sasuke's mouth. He slid his arms around Sasuke's waist, his groin up against Sasuke's thigh.

Sasuke's lips parted. "Naruto…"

He smirked, able to read his name on Sasuke's lips more than he could hear it. He placed his hand at the back of Sasuke's neck again—other hand on his hip, bodies rocking left to right with the beat. They were moving in small circles, pressed more tightly by the bodies around them. The thumping bass felt so good. Sasuke's body against his felt good. Sasuke's reactions sent his blood rushing through his body, somehow wanting to be even closer. Ah, it was so _good—_

But, then Sasuke wedged a hand between them and roughly pushed him away.

He was so taken aback, he stumbled into someone else, and just as he was trying to reorient himself, Sasuke grabbed him tightly by the wrist. He proceeded to drag Naruto off the dance floor, not caring whether Naruto smacked right into almost everyone they passed. He kept trying to protest or pull away, but Sasuke wouldn't let him go. Moments later, they were outside, standing by the street. Though the cool air felt good against his skin, he felt so disoriented.

"What are we doin' out here?" He asked.

"I'm taking you home." Sasuke shoved a jacket at him. "Put this on."

Naruto blinked at the jacket, but obediently put it on because of Sasuke's tone. He thought Sasuke was mad at him. It was hard to think straight. He felt really drunk. When he looked up at one of the streetlamps, he had to cover his eyes. It was too bright.

"What were you thinking?" He heard Sasuke ask. "This is what happens when you're too trusting. You've lived in a big city before, haven't you? You know what happens at clubs."

"What are you—" He felt something cold on his forehead and looked up. "Ah, it's snowin'!"

"It's been snowing all night, you moron." Sasuke walked over and promptly pulled up the hood on the coat.

"I'm not a _moron_." Naruto stuck out his tongue. "_You're_ a moron."

"Oh, how's that?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"'Cause," Naruto's mind was all fuzzy, "'Cause… 'Cause… you're always mean to me!"

"I'm mean to you? I just saved your ass. Literally."

"I coulda handled that guy."

"He drugged you, idiot. God, how fucked up are you right now?"

"Wait… drugged what? Who?" He touched his chest, confused again.

"Think about it. Don't you think how you feel is strange? Think. We've tried Ecstasy before. Does it feel similar right now?"

Naruto tried to think, but it was very difficult.

"I mean… I feel hot… and… hmm… a little horny, I guess… oh. Shit. Is that why I—?" He was hit with a wave of dizziness and felt his knees go out. Sasuke was quick to grab his arm.

"I suspected after your first drink tasted strange, but I—"

Naruto stared at him. "Wait, you thought my drink was, uh… drugged, but you—"

"I'm the one who took a few sips, I didn't think you'd go right back to him. Are you interested in men now? What were you thinking?"

"I…"

Sasuke was waiting for an answer, but he didn't have one to give.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm sorry." He shook Sasuke's hand off, choosing to walk away a few feet and put distance between them. "Anyway, I'll go back on my own, sleep it off or somethin'. You can go in. I can find my way back by myself. Cat and I will hang out."

"Do you think I'd let you go back alone in your state?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

Sasuke snorted. "You really think highly of me, don't you?"

"Used to." Naruto looked him in the eye.

Sasuke shook his head. "You're such a child."

"No, I'm really not. I've changed, but you haven't."

"Oh, how's that?"

"You'll always be that scared 16-year-old boy, Sasuke. Always runnin' from shit you don't wanna deal with or own up to. Doesn't it get tiring?"

Sasuke's face lost all expression. He took two steps forward so that he stood in front of Naruto.

"We aren't doing this here," Sasuke told him.

"Do what?"

"Why are you even here? Why did you agree to come to New York? Did you do it to piss me off?"

Naruto laughed in his face. "You… you _really _think the whole world revolves around you, don't you, Sasuke? Like, you legit think I came out here to see you? Do you think that when I'm somewhere _not _where you are that I'm, like, still pining for you or something?"

"You tell me. You're always talking about me to Itachi and all the other guys, aren't you?"

"How would you even know what I talk about with anyone? Are you _spying _on me?"

"As if I would waste my time."

"Mmhmm."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I should've left you with him."

"Oh, cool. Mad at me for not puttin' up with your bullshit, so you'd rather I end up goin' home with some dude and gettin' raped? That's awesome, Sasuke."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. You said it, not me. I'm just gonna grab a taxi." He walked past him, bumping into his shoulder as he went.

It didn't seem like there were any taxis on this street, so Naruto kept walking down the block. Much to his annoyance, Sasuke caught up to him.

"I really didn't mean it that way," Sasuke said. "Whatever you may think of me, I wouldn't—"

When he didn't finish, Naruto looked over at him and stopped walking.

"I don't know _what _you would and wouldn't do anymore."

An awkward silence ensued between them. Naruto didn't feel like saying anything else to make it go away, and it was clear Sasuke wasn't going to try. He was staring off toward the end of the block, hands wedged into his back jean pockets. He looked cold. It occurred to him that since he had on Sasuke's coat, Sasuke had none. He took it off and gave it back.

"I'll be fine. I'll get an Uber or Lyft or whatever. I'll go back. You stay here. I feel better now."

"Deidara would kill me."

"Well, I'll explain it to him. Tell him I ran away screamin' bloody murder."

Sasuke got out his phone; Naruto watched him open the Uber app.

"Good. I'm feelin' tired anyway. I'll pass right out. You can stay and party with your friends."

When Sasuke was done, he put his phone into his pocket, coat still in his arms and not being worn by either of them. The snow was beginning to fall harder.

"At least put the coat on if you're gonna wait here," Naruto told him.

"It'll be here soon."

Naruto was looking at him but couldn't place the expression on Sasuke's face. It was another five minutes before the car arrived. He went to open the door, but Sasuke got there first. He opened it after saying his name to the driver. Then, he shoved Naruto inside. Sasuke followed suit, shutting the door behind them and buckling up. Naruto punched him in the arm.

"What're you doin'?"

"Babysitting."

"The hell you are."

Sasuke turned to him and glared. But instead of yelling, he reached over and grabbed the seatbelt by Naruto's head, buckling it in when Naruto hadn't yet.

Naruto stared at him, a deep frown on his face. "Who _are _you?"

Sasuke stared back. "Don't you know?"

Naruto was confused by his reply. "What do you mean?"

The other man shook his head and stared out the window, ignoring Naruto the rest of the way.

Once they arrived at the building, Naruto followed Sasuke out of the car and up the stairs of the porch. They were quiet all the way up the stairs to his apartment. As Sasuke opened the door, the orange tabby cat came running to greet them. Every time Naruto saw Mikoto's cat, it caused this horrible, crushing feeling in his chest. Honestly, he was surprised Sasuke had chosen to take it with him to New York. The cat mewled at his feet. Naruto's mood plummeted. He felt like crying. Meanwhile, Sasuke went to the fridge and opened it. The cat meowed again, pawing Naruto's leg. Naruto dropped to the floor and scooped the cat into his arms like it was a baby.

The fridge slammed shut, startling him; Naruto looked up, eyes meeting Sasuke's.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Holding the cat," he answered, confused.

"I mean—" Sasuke approached, staring at Naruto intently. He reached out as if he meant to touch Naruto's cheek, but Naruto flinched. Sasuke dropped his hand. "Whatever."

Without an explanation, Sasuke left the water bottle on the table and threw his coat on one of the chairs. Both Naruto and the cat watched as Sasuke stomped up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked the cat.

The cat wiggled in his arms, so Naruto set him down. He stared at the water bottle, went over and picked it up, uncapping it so that he could take a long drink. Great, now he felt guilty.

After leaving his shoes near the mat by the door, Naruto made his way upstairs. He stopped in Sasuke's doorway. Sasuke was sitting in his desk chair, looking at his phone.

"Hey," Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "You know…" God, where should he begin?

Sasuke set his phone down; music began to play. He looked up at Naruto, hair covering one of his eyes.

Naruto shifted around on his feet. "I know we've had our differences, but... for tonight… thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Sasuke asked tonelessly.

Naruto wanted to go inside the room, but didn't feel like he could. "Rescuing me."

"It was Deidara who started to worry about where you'd gone."

"Still. You found me, and well, to be honest, I don't recall much of what happened, but I know you didn't have to, and you did. So."

"It was nothing."

Feeling awkward, Naruto sighed and rubbed at his chest before casting a glance to one side of the room. "I don't know what to do."

"That makes two of us. Don't do anything. I'm only here to make sure you don't go into convulsions or end up going home with some stranger."

"The chances of that happenin' now aren't so high. I… think I got it out of my system, which… uh… about earlier… I couldn't… um…"

"I'm well aware you wouldn't touch me unless you were drugged."

"That's a harsh way of puttin' it."

"It's what you were thinking, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked, and finally there was some emotion behind his words. It just happened to be anger and frustration.

"I dunno what to tell you," he replied, equally frustrated. "Things are just different than they used to be, and that's okay, right? People change and grow apart. It's normal."

Sasuke stared at him for a long time, then nodded. "Yes. They certainly do."

Naruto didn't know what he meant, but he knew it was a dig. Still, he owed Sasuke one, so he decided not to get mad about it. Instead, he boldly walked into the room as "How Soon Is Now?" began playing. He could feel Sasuke's eyes on him, but he didn't really care. Maybe it was the drugs in his system, or maybe it was just because he wasn't afraid of Sasuke.

There wasn't much to look at in Sasuke's room. A couple of framed festival posters and a closet filled with neatly folded clothes. Because he felt like it, he went over and ran his hand across several hoodies and long-sleeved shirts. It appeared Sasuke's work clothes were on one side, his going-out clothes on the other. There were some expensive looking pieces. A few bottles of cologne were on one shelf. Naruto picked them all up and sniffed, deciding he liked the second one best. Behind him, he heard the click of a lighter and could tell Sasuke had lit a joint. He turned around. Sasuke was holding it out to him. Wordlessly, Naruto walked over. He took it from Sasuke's fingers—their fingers brushed—and paused before it got to his lips.

"Should I really be mixin' weed and roofies?"

"You won't die," Sasuke assured, not so convincingly. "I'll keep my eye on you."

"Sounds dirty when you say it like that."

"You hear what you want to hear." Sasuke smirked.

"Heh." Naruto took a puff, holding it in for a while and letting it out. "What about your friends?"

"They're used to me leaving before them."

"Ah," he said, losing some of his humor. "Cool."

"Something to say?"

"Nope." He went back to perusing Sasuke's closet, hogging the joint.

It wasn't long before he felt Sasuke behind him, and it caught him off guard as an arm slipped about his waist. All he did, though, was take the joint from Naruto before going over to the bed. He took a seat, watching Naruto for a while before collapsing back on the duvet. Naruto frowned while watching him. He went over and stood beside the bed, staring down at him. Sasuke offered the joint again, but Naruto shook his head. He took a seat on the edge of the mattress, his back to Sasuke. A shadow appeared in front of the door. The cat stuck his head in, looking at both of them only to scamper off toward Deidara's room.

"Little asshole," Sasuke muttered.

"Why'd you keep him anyway? I mean, why not have Itachi take him?"

"Because."

Naruto turned, looking down at him. "Doesn't it make you sad?"

"Yes."

"It's a little masochistic, right?"

"I'm into that these days," Sasuke replied.

"What do you mean."

Sasuke rolled onto his side, showing Naruto his back. Feeling soft, Naruto reached for his shoulder, shaking him.

"You should shower," said Sasuke. "It'll make you feel better."

"I'm good."

They sat a while, listening to music in silence and sharing the joint between them.

"Do you think they wrote this song about me?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere.

Naruto barked out a laugh. "Yeah, man. Probably. Wasn't it written, like, before we were born?"

Sasuke sang in a husky voice: "I know I'm unloveable. You don't have to tell me. Oh, message received. Loud and clear."

He cleared his throat. "Haven't heard you sing in a while."

"I don't do it often. Consider yourself lucky."

"That's too bad."

"Why's that?" Sasuke still had his back to him.

"Because I always loved your voice."

"Did you."

"I always tried to come to your shows, didn't I?"

"Is that the me you miss?"

Naruto frowned at his back. "What?"

Sasuke rolled over, propping himself on an elbow. "You don't like this me. You wish I was that me."

"I don't wish you were anything," he replied, confused.

Sasuke looked doubtful. "You don't have to play nice."

"I'm not playin'. I accept people change. I don't have any desire to make you be one way or the other. That was the past, we can leave it at that. We're in our twenties now."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Naruto set the joint down on the desk.

"Do you think you're the same? You seem different."

"I'd be worried if you thought I was the same."

"There are things about you that _are _the same, Naruto."

"That's what I mean," he replied. "We can be different and the same. Or, completely different. How am I different to you then?"

"You're more cynical."

"I was pretty cynical in high school."

"You're snobbier," Sasuke commented.

"I'm snobbier?" Naruto repeated. "How's that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I can just tell."

"Maybe I'm just like that with you."

"That could be," Sasuke allowed, and his lighter tone made Naruto smirk.

"Are you acting right now?" Naruto asked him.

"What do you mean. I'm not an actor."

"Playing nice because you let me be drugged."

"I didn't _let _you get drugged. You were stupid and flirted with some stranger."

"To be fair, he seemed nice. We were just talkin' about music. I didn't think he was tryin' to _drug _me."

"So you admit you were flirting with him?" Sasuke pressed.

"What does it matter to you? Are you, like, the gay police?"

"Roxaaaane," Sasuke sang, and Naruto burst out laughing.

"You fucker. Tryin' to be mad at you, and you're bein' funny for once in your life."

"Yes, well. Tragedy does that to a person."

Naruto stopped laughing. He turned around, laying his hands in his lap. "Yeah."

They went quiet. Naruto was left to think about Mikoto and Fugaku. He grew sad again.

"I miss them," he confessed.

Sasuke sneered. "Me, too."

"I talk to them. A lot. In my head, or aloud… I… is it okay for me to talk about it?" He turned around again, wanting to see Sasuke's reaction to the question.

"Suit yourself," Sasuke answered.

"That's… not really… Itachi and I talk about them a lot."

"You talk to my brother a lot."

"Jealous?" Naruto asked, meaning to be playful.

"No," said Sasuke. "Used to it."

"It's not like we dated."

Sighing, he picked up the joint again, taking in a lot this time, and waiting a little too long to exhale. Naruto coughed. Sasuke held his hand out. Naruto passed him the joint.

"Are you talking about me or my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"I think we both know you and I didn't."

"You can date Itachi if you want. What do I care?"

"What?" Naruto threw his arms in the air. "I don't wanna date your brother. Well, I mean… "

Sasuke clucked his tongue. "You have to think about it?"

"No, I don't have to think about it!"

"Because you would."

Naruto picked up one of the pillows and, twisting around so that he was kneeling beside Sasuke, brought it down on his face. Sasuke held the joint aloft.

"You were always so jealous of me and Itachi, I swear." He pulled the pillow off and placed it in his lap. "It was never like that. He was like a big brother I admired. He was there for me."

"And I wasn't? Maybe if you didn't always look at him as if you were undressing him."

"Oh, shut up! I don't even get how you could say that. I spent most of my time with you, asshole."

Sasuke sighed. "You always had a lot of admirers back then, including my brother."

"Did I?" Naruto snorted at the idea. Sasuke had been extremely popular. "I think that was you."

"Could be both of us. I never acted on it."

"You can't say that," Naruto muttered, glancing at his nails. "You did so."

"That time was a mistake."

"Both times," he argued.

"The first was. The second wasn't a mistake, but what I did after—"

Naruto hunched his shoulders, breathing out through his nose. It wasn't a moment he thought too fondly of, so it annoyed him Sasuke still wasn't sorry for it.

"It's fine," Naruto interrupted. "I mean it wasn't fine at the time 'cause of the situation, but you didn't do anything wrong. The first time it was shitty, but we weren't dating."

"Oh, no," Sasuke replied coolly. "I did it to spite you."

"Well… geez. Okay. Not like I didn't know, but harsh. Okay."

"It's all in the past, right?" Sasuke pointed out, reiterating his own words.

"It's in the past, but I can still think you're a dick for it."

"You think I'm a dick no matter, so why not be honest? I might have done it to spite you, but I did want you to be jealous. I was immature, what can I say."

"I dunno, somethin' else. Why are we talkin' about this old crap anyway?"

"Didn't you bring it up?"

"I—I don't even remember. I mean… who brought it up. I remember that _night _well. I remember—" He became flustered thinking about what exactly _did _happen when they got back to his apartment. He knew very well that he'd wanted to go all the way with Sasuke that night.

It was a good thing they hadn't. Of that, he was sure.

"I'm glad we didn't," Sasuke said, sharing his thoughts on it. "I do think that would be unforgivable if I'd pushed you. I had the sense to know that much. As much as I wanted to."

Naruto nodded a little numbly. "Yeah…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Morose."

"I mean your body, dumbass."

"Oh, haha. I still feel kinda jittery, but I'm good. I'm not gonna try to make out with you again."

"Who's to say I'd stop you?" Sasuke asked.

"Is that 'cause you'd make out with anyone nowadays?" He joked, well aware of Sasuke's reputation of getting around these days.

"If they're good looking enough."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"That's not an answer."

"What answer can I give that would please you, Naruto? Why do you deserve an answer at all?"

"I don't. You don't owe me anything. I was only curious."

"Are you going to play my therapist? I'm sure we can both guess why I am the way I am today. Where should I start? Disappointing my father by coming out as a homosexual, or both of my parents dying in a horrible car accident?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Yes, you did mean to pry because you think that's your role, but Naruto—it's none of your business."

He held his breath for a few seconds. "You're right. It's not. Sorry." He couldn't let it go. "For the record, even if we aren't friends that doesn't mean all the parts of me that used to worry about you just, like, died. That's… I can't do that even if you told me to. Even if I _wanted _to."

"Don't worry. I'm safe. What about you? How many times are _you _going to break up with this girlfriend of yours? She's older, isn't she? Is that what you're going for these days?"

"She is," he said. "That's none of your business, though."

"Of course. I just expected you to end up with someone more—"

"What, like you?"

"No. I was going to say Rin."

"Yeah, well." Naruto glanced the other way. "We know how that worked out."

"I don't think it worked out particularly bad."

"We were better as friends."

Sasuke shrugged. "I gave my approval."

"So gracious. Do you ever hear from her? Talk to her?"

"Rarely. If ever. Do you?"

"...Sometimes. On social media. I think she has a girlfriend right now."

"Ah. Well, the two of you have that in common then."

"Jealous?"

"Of dating a woman? Hardly." Sasuke made a face. "No, thanks."

"I should wash up." He sighed, glancing at his hands.

"Do you want anything?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean in the scheme of life?" Naruto smiled faintly.

"No." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I meant in the way of tea."

"Oh, well. If you don't mind?"

"I do mind, but I'll make it anyway since I was making some for myself."

"I don't want green tea, though."

"I haven't suffered brain damage. I remember that much." Sasuke nudged him in the back with his foot, pushing on him until Naruto got up.

"Fine," he said. "I know when I'm not wanted."

"Try not to do any more damage to my clothes when you take them off."

"I can sew a button on at least. Speaking of Rin. She taught me how to do that."

"Good. I'm glad you got something out of that relationship other than a weak handjob."

"Sasuke—" Naruto cut himself off. "You're a dick."

"I can't help it that I left your standards so high."

"Okay, I'm leaving." He stretched his arms above his head, and heard a satisfying crack coming from one of his shoulders. "I'll wash your stuff in the mornin'."

Sasuke shrugged. "No hurry."

"I can give it to you now, and you can cuddle with it while you sleep." He crossed his arms, smirking smugly at him. "In case you missed my smell."

"Now you're pushing it. Think we're on friendly terms just because you came onto me tonight?"

"Woah." He laughed. "I wouldn't have done that under any other circumstances."

"Of course." Sasuke sat up, also stretched, and got off the bed, standing beside him.

"What's that look?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blinked. "No look. It's my natural expression."

"Ah. Well, we'll just call it a truce for the night."

"Only for the night?"

Naruto tilted his head. "Can I say somethin'?"

"I couldn't stop you, I'm sure."

"Okay, but I mean. You're the one who's been cold. You've blocked me on shit. You haven't wanted anything to do with me. Why are you actin' like I had a choice?"

"You really _are _a mood killer." Sasuke sighed, putting out the joint and wrapping it up in foil. He tucked into one of the drawers.

"Am I wrong?" Naruto leaned to the side, nearer to Sasuke.

"I don't see the point in talking about it right now. Why can't we just enjoy the mood we had going without overanalyzing it?"

"It's not about overanalyzing it. I literally don't know what the fuck is goin' on between us anymore."

"Nothing last I checked." Sasuke looked like he was getting irritated, which only frustrated Naruto further. "I'm not a _monster_. I _know _you had a rough night."

"Okay then." Naruto nodded. "I wanted to understand what this was is all."

"I thought you were going to take a shower."

"So that you can make your escape?"

"It seems to me I'll never be able to escape you, Naruto. So, no. I'm going to make tea."

Naruto caught himself sighing again. Why was he so frustrated? He had a right to be. Sasuke had ignored him and treated him like shit for two years. It was difficult because Deidara and Itachi were like family. All the guys were, and even if they were estranged, Sasuke was… too. Like he'd told Sasuke earlier. It was too hard to kill that part of himself and stop caring altogether. It's more like he wanted to keep his distance so he wouldn't keep getting hurt. He stared at Sasuke, and it's true his guard seemed down. It was a risk, but Naruto went for it. He took hold of Sasuke's wrist and grasped for his hand, making a fist as he pulled him close.

"Thanks, bro," he said.

Sasuke went with it, though he felt stiff. "What is this? Something you learned in a frat?"

"Pretty sure we were doin' this in high school." He let go of Sasuke's hand. "By the way, you didn't comment about my hair tonight."

"Do I need to?"

"Yeah." Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Took forever to get it flat like this."

"I know, I was here. I could hear the two of you in the bathroom."

"So, I looked good? Is that why I got drugged?"

"Are you _flattered _you got drugged?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"No, that's fucked up. I just want you to compliment me."

"You looked good. My clothes look good on you. Always have."

"You do have great taste," Naruto replied, smiling.

"I hear that more often than you think." Sasuke also broke into a grin.

"I'm not sure I can count that high." Naruto's smile grew wider.

"What are you trying to say? I'm a whore?" Sasuke leaned in, mirroring Naruto's earlier gesture.

"If the whore shoe fits," Naruto responded, laughing when Sasuke gave him a push that sent him stumbling toward the door.

"What does that even mean?" Sasuke threw a pillow at him. "Get out of here."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'."

"Good, because I want to shower after you."

"Ope. I'll have to clean up after myself then, won't I?" Naruto was dancing around in the doorway.

"Don't 'ope' me, you Midwestern fool."

"Heh." Naruto turned around, dancing still. "Maybe it's not out of my system yet? I still wanna dance!"

"Go dance by yourself in the shower." Sasuke started slipping off his shirt. He had a tank on underneath it, but Naruto got a full view of his arms.

"You swol, Sasuke. How much are you workin' out these days?"

"A lot," Sasuke grunted, hanging up the shirt.

It was dark in the room, but Naruto thought he noticed some bruising. Before he could ask about it, the cat mewled at his feet, trying to claw up the side of his leg.

"Ow, damn, Sora."

"It's not Sora anymore," Sasuke replied. "I forgot he was even called that."

"How?" Naruto asked. "Don't you remember the story of why your mom named him that?"

"No."

"Hmm." He didn't want to ruin the mood again, so he let it be. "Alright, be out in 10. If I'm not, might wanna come check. Maybe I started humpin' somethin' in there and passed out."

"Only if I can take a photo first."

"I won't be awake to know any better," Naruto said, giving him a wave. "Alright. Don't forget. I want a lotta sugar and milk in my tea."

"Disgusting, but alright. I remember how you like your damn tea."

With a bit of skip to his step, Naruto left Sasuke's bedroom to go grab some clothes from the luggage he was storing in Deidara's room. Yeah, it was weird they were talking. Yeah, it was weird they were getting along-ish. But he kinda felt like he should enjoy it while he could. After all, it was very likely Sasuke would wake up in a completely different mood and ignore Naruto for the rest of the time he was in New York. He should text Deidara and let him know he was okay.

After he diligently texted his friend, he grabbed up all of his clothes and toiletries and went into the bathroom. He'd peeked in Sasuke's room as he passed, but it was empty, so he was already downstairs making tea. The oddly domestic scene, he thought, felt unexpectedly nostalgic.

* * *

When Naruto awoke in the morning, it wasn't because he particularly wanted to. It's because Deidara was being loud, and he kept hearing a snapping noise, like someone taking photos. Groggy, Naruto attempted to sit up, but there was something keeping him from being able to. The curtains were drawn, so there wasn't much light. He tried to move again, but the groan he heard in his ear momentarily confused and startled him. It was then that he noticed there was an arm around his waist and a head on his shoulder.

"See, Itachi. They're getting along just fine. I'm like Cupid, aren't I? Praise me!"

Naruto looked up at the phone, which was in video screen mode, Itachi staring back at him.

"Hi, Naruto," Itachi said, smiling at him. "Having a nice time in New York?"

Naruto looked at the body next to him. They'd fallen asleep listening to music last night, and Sasuke had—after midnight—apparently turned into an octopus.

"It's not what it looks like! We just fell asleep!"

"Someone's gay panicking," Deidara said, giggling.

Beside him, Sasuke gave another groan and squeezed his arm more tightly around Naruto.

"Good work, Deidara," Itachi was saying. "I'm going back to work now." He hung up.

Deidara snapped a couple more photos as Naruto attempted to fix his hair. He pushed at Sasuke, but Sasuke wouldn't budge or even open his eyes.

Naruto glared at Deidara. "Don't post those anywhere."

"I already did to our group chat." He held out a v-sign. "My notifications won't stop going off."

"When Sasuke gets the hell up off me, I'm comin' for your fake nails."

"I'd like to see you try," Deidara gave a wave. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yeah, sorry about all the trouble last night—"

"Don't even mention it. I'll be a good housewife and go make breakfast for the three of us."

"Oh, I can help—" Again, Naruto attempted to get up, but Sasuke gave his middle a squeeze and shushed him.

"Take your time," Deidara sing-songed. "No rush. Enjoy."

Just like that, the other man disappeared, leaving Naruto alone with a very unconscious and snuggly bedmate. Well, at least the night had ended on good terms. He wouldn't have expected this is how it would go, but… staring at Sasuke's sleeping face, Naruto felt something funny stirring in his chest. Whether it was nostalgia or a re-surging fondness, he wasn't sure yet. Sasuke looked peaceful, undisturbed. Naruto wouldn't have expected that. After watching him a little longer, Naruto was able to move one arm and tenderly push Sasuke's bangs to the side. He held onto them, admiring Sasuke's features. It was easy for him to understand why he'd been so attracted to Sasuke back in the day. Maybe all he needed was some closure. It was always so hard for him, having been that close to another person only for it to all turn so very ugly. Was this an opportunity, he wondered, to repair some of that damage… if Sasuke was open to it, too?

Or, had last night simply been an anomaly because of the circumstances. He still had a couple more days here, so was there time to even do anything? Sasuke had taken care of him last night, so maybe he wasn't as far gone as Naruto thought.

He feathered Sasuke's hair again, playing with it before tucking it behind an ear.

"What are you dreaming about?" Naruto asked him. "Is it a good dream?"

Since there was nothing he could do unless he wanted to wake a very peaceful looking Sasuke, Naruto relaxed into his position as a temporary body pillow and, eventually, fell back asleep—unexpectedly content about this strange new development.


End file.
